The brothers big mistake
by Tonystarksgirl
Summary: After making mikey leave by himself in the kraang lair the three brothers have no idea that mikey is being tortured and by the time they find out, mikey is scared of EVERYONE. Crazy/possessive raph because there are not alot of these here.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey I know that I am supposed to be working on the other stories but this just came to me when I was rewatching the 9th episode of tmnt(2012) and I just had to do it. Now I command you to read and review!**

Chapter one-their mistake

They were silent as the entered the kranngs lair. No kranng droid that stood guard noticed four shadows up above them,flying through the air towards their lair. As they went through and out of the vents,you could finally get a good look at all four of them.

All four were teenage mutant turtles. And while they

all looked kinda alike they each had little different features on them. For example you had the blue bandana wearing turtle with dark blue eyes and not a mark on him. He carries as his weapon if choice two katana blade on his back. He was the level head if the family and always kept his cool. He was the mist dedicated to becoming the greatest ninja he could be and trained constantly. You could tell he was the oldest because he carried the air of it. He was also the leader of his team,which was made up if him and his brothers. His name was Leonardo but his brothers called him Leo.

Then you had the turtle behind him who was the second oldest and was wearing a red banana and had emerald green eyes that,when he was mad or angry, made you feel like you were being stabbed by thousands and thousands of daggers. He was the hot head of the family and always loved to get into fights so it was no surprise when he would have alot if scars but the most noticeable one was on his shell and it looked like a tiny jagged bolt of lighting. He carries and his weapon of choice two razor sharp sai's which he could rip out and easy get someone in less then a minute. His name was Raphael but his brothers called him raph.

And then as you look further you see the purple bandana wearing turtle. He was the third oldest but also the tallest if all four turtles. He was definitely the brains if the family and spent alot of time in his

lab. He was very smart and his brothers called him for all there scientific and smarty problems. He had reddish brown eyes color type and a cool and calm attitude to go with his smart guy act, but when he exploded he was kinda scary (a/n-and very funny to watch.).His most noticeable feature was the large gap in the middle of his front teeth. His weapon of choice was to many people just a simple Bo staff but if you got the chance to see him in action the you could see it transform in to a naginata (a/n-spear like weapon us what naginata means). His name was Donatello but his brothers call him Donnie.

And as you look towards the very back you have the youngest of all the turtles. He was the shortest of all the four turtles. He wore a bright orange bandana and had the most baby sky blue eyes anyone had every seen on man or beast before. And in those eyes held was something all of his brothers wanted to protect. In his eyes you could see his child-like innocences and it was painfully obvious that he was still a kid on the inside. His most noticeable feature is something that made him look like a child evermore,his freckles that were scattered all over his cheeks. If Leo was the calm,collected one and raph was the hothead and then Donnie was the smarty then can you guess what the orange

bandana wearing turtles personality was? Yep he was the wild one of the family. When they were fighting bad guys it training, this turtle was most like out skate boarding or playing video games or some other teenager thing. His weapon if choice though was two pairs of orange nunchucjs that had a hidden curved blade inside of them. This young turtles name was Michelangelo but his brothers either called him mikey it mike. He got away with the most stuff like for example,he was the only one allowed to call raph raphie-boy and get the green beat out of him.

Any way as they creeped out of the air ducts mikey fell and the kranng droid turned around and started walking towards him with his kraang blaster and the young turtles eyes for wide as he waited,frozen in fear, for the blast of the gun but he was pleasantly surprised when his older brother,raph jumped onto the kraang Driod and quickly got rid of it. Mikey smiled slightly at raph and went towards his other brothers. Just as he was following them to the next room he was smacked on the back of his head by raph and rubbed the back of his head with a wince. He knew that raph was just showing affection in his

own way, but man did that hurt!

As they went around the corner quietly, Leo made a shhh sign with his finger and then crept towards the kraang bot and sliced the kraang in half with his katanas. They kept going,taking out the kraang bots aA they went, until they got to the control room. Once they got there and took care of the three kraang they all said,"wow" as they looked at the very advanced alien machinery.

"ok we can use this to find ou the kraangs plan!" Leo said then stated," raph your with me and mikey you stay with Donnie.".

areas they all felt a tiny bit of unease about mikey but they pushed it down and telling themselves that mikey was fine.

Oh how wrong they were. They were going to regret letting mikey go later on.

*mikey's pov*

He knew he shouldn't have left like that but he was tired of always being put down like that. When they said it like that it was like a never ending cycle that went through his brain.

He felt like he didn't belong because of what they would say to him

Useless...

Stupid...

Shell for brains...

and he...he had thought about it once...and no... He is not going to think about it now.

Anyway as the purple smoke clear he saw that he was in a large bare room with only two exits.

He was startled as he heard a heavy slam of one of the doors on the far side of the room close and the click click of large heavy lead bars sliding over the door that just closed. Then he heard the same sounds coming from the other side if the room.

He gulped loudly as he heard the noise and started

to breathe deeper and heavier. He was close to hyperventilate and he knew why too. He was very claustrophobic. He never told his brother because they would just make fun of him even more. It felt like the walls were coding in on him and he started breathing faster and faster. He was so busy trying not to hyperventilate that he did not feel the cloth over his face until he was seeing black. His last look and thought was the shredder and that he was in sooo much trouble.

*shredders pov*

Finally he has one of the turtles! He watched on the monitor as the other three turtles left thinking the the turtle he has was at their home, if you could call that nasty place a home he thought

.

He turned and looked at the passed out turtle and told the foot members, " drag the turtle and lock him in a cell. Do not let him escape." he said in a cold and dangerous voice and the foot nodded and started to drag the turtle into the cells.

It was perfect that they came to the kraang lair because they did not know that him and foot had stayed here for awhile to gather some new weapons.

Finally he can find out where hamoto yoshi has been hiding for all this years and if the turtle will not tell...well then the turtle can learn the true meaning of pain.

He laughed evilly as he watch the other turtles walk on so that the cameras couldn't see them any mo

re.

A/N: ta-da cliffhanger! So what you think please read review and I will post the next chapter up as soon as possible. Laters!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey I know that I am supposed to be working on my other stories but this can't hurt right? I hope everyone enjoys this chapter because I don't know when I will be able to update. Laters!

Chapter two:torture begins

*mikeys pov*

It took him awhile to finally wake all they way up but when he did wake up all the way he was NOT a happy camper.

"great", mikey sighed as he looked around,"chained to the wall of a cell just how I always wanted to wake up to.". The sarcasm in his voice was so obvious that the very air was full of it.

He went to move his arm in a better position so that it didn't hurt as bad because the cuff was cutting into his wrist painfully and that was not a good feeling.

He,after moving his wrist to a better position, finally got a good look around the room he was locked in. It looked kinda like a mixture of a dungeon and a jail cell. There was large steel bars on one side of the room and he was hanging up on the wall by chains that were attached to his wrist.

"...where am I?" mikey whispered because he felt more than a little scared. I mean who wouldn't feel scared when they woke up chained to a wall!

"hello...anyone there?" he whimpered just as a door slammed open then closed. He really couldn't see who it was until they stepped into the light but when they did it was the shock if his life. "shredder! What are you doing here this is a kraang lair." mikey asked now scared and confused.

"silence turtle! Now tell me where hamoto yoshi is and I won't kill you slowly." te shredder said in a cold voice as he glared at the turtle in front of him.

"I never tell you" he stated,determined to not betray his family. Shredder went and hit the spring in his armor near his arm that sent out blades as he slowly cut Mikey's cheek with a deep but short cut across his right cheek.

"now I'll ask again, where is Hamoto Yoshi" shredder repeated and as mikey refused to even answer this time,punched him in his face.

"answer me turtle NOW!" shredder repeated loudly and forcefully. Now mikey was slightly disoriented because if the punch to the face and he was definatly NOT in the right state of mind because he giggled and said in a sing-song voice," not telling you!"and giggled again.

The shredder,having enough of mikey acting like this, stabbed him in the shoulder with one if his armor blades and laughed as mikey cried out.

"now turtle you wil learn true pain"the shredder said then started to cut mikey all over repeatedly until blood poured from the cuts onto the floor in tiny but growing larger red rivers.

The shredder laughed as he left the room and mikey only had time to whisper to himself," come on bros where are you I need y'all" before he passed out.

*Raph's pov"

I swear if mikey doesn't show up in the next five minutes, I'll go look for him. He thinks to himself as he stares at the entrance of their lair.

Because he was staring he didn't notice the concerned look his brothers and father sent him. "um...raph you've looking the entrance for more than 5 hours...about to be 6 hours now." Leo said looking at the clock above the tv in the living room.

"I stop when mikey comes home." he stated and all three brothers shared a guilty look and the father gave a small sigh. He remembered what they told him that they let their littlest brother go alone in a kraang lair. As he went to dojo where he could mediate in peace you got a good look at him.

He was a large rat who was a human until him and four turtles got mutated by te mutagen and that was how he,in his new form, and his sons were born.

He was a large rat with brown fur and black and white markings all over him. While he was a ninja master,he was also very spiritual bound and could sense universal happenings( could sense weird things in te spiritual plane). His weapon of choice was his hands,feet,tail,his walking stick,and sometimes a katana blade. His name was splinter. Before get changed by the mutagen however,he was a different person with a name of Hamoto Yoshi and had a wife and a girl by the name of miwa. He lost everything the night they(wife&hus child) died and he was hoping he would not have to lose another young child.

"oh michangelo please come home safely" splinter,raph,Leo,and Donnie all said together.

"just please come home soon."

A/N: so what you think? I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think about it!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:hey i am back! sorry about the wait before my internet shut down and then my computer had to get all messed up to. anyway i am sorry about the wait and i have a note i am going to add multiply times on this chapter. I am going to time jump ahead a couple of months because i am NOT writeing five months because that would take up like a thousand chapters so here is the new chapter!**

chapter three-what happened to mikey?

_*mikeys pov*_

I dont know who i am or why i am here but i do know a couple of things. First of all i know that i am in the hands of someone named bishop because someone named the shredder or Oroku Saki as some people call him. I must have been here for months being tortured by this clown(bishop not shredder)because as i was waking up he walked in sing," hello turtle taday is the third month you have been here! haha so now it is time."and then he walked of shouting orders to some one called...Foot clan? _what type of name is that _i wonder to myself as my cuts start to bleed again.

The only thing i can remeber beforecoming here was someone cuting all over me hittimg the bone every time. And then a dark,cold chilling laugh as some hit me over the head with enough force my skull vibrated...and that is all i remeber of my past life. but i know tha wait around for that clown to come back and get me again i woyld die for sure. i mean,come on, i was barely alive as it is! I struggled to get u[ because as you alreadyy know i had to the bone cuts all over my arms and legs. Once again blood poured from me as i moved to get behind the door to wait to try wait to escape. _this may be harde than i thought _i thought to myself as i struggled to the door.

_*raphs pov*_

It has been three months since mikey has gone missing an he swears he's gonna go crazy. he had always felt balanced with mikey around and now that mikey was gone he was going crazy on every body. He snapped all the time at splinter and his other to brothers._HE NEEDED MIKEY BACK. _He was also always in mikeys room and most of the time slept in there too.

Suddenly he heard a noise coming from the tunnels in the sewers kinda deep in there but he definatly heard it. As he listened closely to the sound he heard it again and again and again. _Tap tap tap _(A/N: the sound was very rapid and repeated.) _It sounded like some one was running in the sewers! It could be mikey! _He thought to himself and ran into his room to go get his sias to see if the noise was really mikey.

_*Leos pov*_

Me and doonie looked up to see raph leaveing mikeys room for the first time in weeks and run in to his room then start to run towards the entrance of the lair. Me and donnie share a look and got up to ask what the shell is wrong with him.

"hey raph where you going?" I asked and raph hissed listen so we did. _Tap tap tap. _"it sounds like some one is in the sewers!" donnie exclamed and then we all looked at each other and said together,"it coul be mikey!".

After we said that donnie said "wait a sec." and went into his lab. He came back out with my katanas and his bo staff and i gave him a nod as thanks. he nodded back then we headed to the sewers and walked towards the sounds.

We walked for what seemed like hours and as we moved closer the sounds got moved to the corner of where the sound was and raph peaked around that corner and we waited in tense poses,hopig it was mikey that we heard. I know that all of us will never forgive ourselves for letting the kraang move mikey out of that lair and into another with out us noticing.

Raph suddenly gasped then darted out from behind the corner and ran towards something. We looked around the corner also to see what he saw and boy where we in for a shock._It was mikey!_

Just as we moved to go hug him and see if he was alright,we heard a _thud! _and then saw raph on the looked at us as we had came out and as he look us straight in the eyes asked us,"who are you guys?".

_*Raphs pov*_

As donnie and leo joined him they all went inside the sewers to see what was going on and it felt like they walked for hours and hours. While we moved closer it seemed like we got closer to what ever was makeing the noise because the noises got louder and louded till we rounded a corner.

i was the first one to put my head around the corner and look around. and i saw something or should i saw someone that made me feel like i justgot punched in the stomach. _It was mikey!_

i ran towards him just to make sure he was real and to give him a hug or something like that and the next thing i know i am being flipped by my _little brother_. As i hit the ground i must have blacked out for a couple of minutes because i hear as i wake up,"who are you guys?". and that voice belongs to mikey!

_*mikeys pov*_

As i am walking down the sewers i am shivering horriblely. No not because of the cold but because of what i had to do to escape.

_*FLASHBACK!*_

_I hide in the corner of my cell and wait till the scientist come back to do more tests on me and i have the knife in my hands that one of the guards was stupid enough to let me have. As the scientist comes back into the room he sees that i am gone because he turns around the room and i wait till his back is facing me till i pounce. I drive the knife deep into his back and cover his moutn as he screamed._

_I stab him a couple more times to make sure he is died and get off of him and then i see what i really did. He was laying face down on the ground with multiple knifwe wounds in his back and they was that red stuff everywhere but manly in a puddle around him. He remebered that one of the other scientist called it...blood!,he remebered and went to go through the open door that was left open._

_I then saw the other guards and my mind went blank and when i came back to every one had...been killed! The blood was everywhere..._

_no don't think about it_

i thought to my self ans started to run in the sewers. I must have made alot of noise because i saw suddenly three turtles dressed in purple,red,and blue bandanas.

the red one suddenly ran at me screamin a name,someone called mikey? As he rushes at me i have a flashback of when they did test like tht to me in the labs and flip him,hard.

I glare at the other turtles and ask,"who are you guys?".

**A/N: dun dun duuunnnnn...memory loss! so what you think R&R plz!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: sorry about the wait! Was working on new story's and chapters! Any who here is the new chapter!

Chapter four-memory loss and almost dead mikey

*raphs pov*

I quickly,after hearing mikey ask us who we are,flip up and backwards and looked mikey in the face really enough there was no recognition in his eyes as he looked at us. "mikey it's us,it's your family remember?" Leo asked softly while me and Donnie shared a sad look.

Mikey looked like he was going to say something to us when suddenly his eyes rolled in the back of his head and fell over in dead faint. He fell so suddenly I barely had time to catch him,and when I did I took a good look at his face and was horrified by what I saw.

My little brother was completely COVERED in all sorts of scars,cuts,scraps and wounds that where still bleeding. He was basically covered in blood and it was steadily covering him as they watched. Donnie then shook his head and said"guys we gotta get him to the lab and I think I know why he forgot about us too!" and me and Leo then picked up our little brother with a look of shock and anger as we saw and felt how little mikey weighed compared to when we last saw him.

Donnie watched as we set mikey down then,with a downward shooing motion to us,made us leave the lab so he could fix mikey up.

Donnie came out about an hour later and me and Leo jumped up to see how mike was doing. He explained how injured mikey was and every time he said one I would flinch just barely and a growl would rise up from the back of my throat. How dare they touch my little brother. They would pay. That much was certain.

{*the next day*}

We all woke up and was greeted with great news: mikey should wake up soon. Donnie was just telling us excitedly that mikey could wake up any day now when we heard a noise that would bring nothing but sadness and depression to our family. We all started at the loud beep noise coming from Donnie's lab. We all looked at each other and said in fear for our brother, "mikey!".

While we all rushed towards Donnie's lab, I was the first one in there. I checked his heart monitor and was greeted by a horrible sight: mikey had flat lined. I screamed for Donnie to hurry up as I ripped the breathing mask off my little brothers face to try and restart his heart. I started to do compressions and breath into Mikey's lungs, the whole time thinking 'NO no no who ever is up there god or whoever, you WILL NOT take my little brother!'. Donnie and the others after what felt like hours but was really minutes came and pushed me out the way and started rubbing two weird pad things together. They make weird cracking noise as they rubbed against together. After about a minute of Donnie shouted "clear!" and slammed the two pads onto Mikey's chest. The beeping that showed Mikey's heart was beating jumped back to life and we cheered but just as we were celebrating, mikey flat lined again.

"crap...come on mike don't do this to me. Me and you we a team remember we still got to show raph and Leo we are a better team than them. Come. On. Mikey. DON'T GIVE UP ON US YOU STILL HAVE YEARS OF LIFE AHEAD OF YOU!" Donnie was crying and screaming at this point because,as he would slam the pads on Mikey's chest, the line would go up and his heart would beat for a second or two then flat line again. Donnie did this repeatedly till Leo pulled him away. "mikey h-he's go-gone" Leo stated while tears rolled out of his eyes. Just as Leo said that they heard a noise. Beep...beep...beep,beep,beep.

They looked up with hope in their eyes. And sure enough they where rewarded. Mikeys heart was beating again!

Everyone started to cry in relief. Donnie looked at the machines and gave another loud sob of relief as he said "he is stable!". Even though hours past they stayed in the room with mikey until master splinter told them to go to their rooms to rest. They protested until splinter said if they don't go now they would never get to see mikey tomorrow.

They all gasped and immediately ran towards their rooms and splinter then heard three doors shut and slightly smiled a happy yet sad smile. He knew what he just said was more than a little harsh but they wouldn't go to bed anyway. He then went to his room and laid down and after a few minutes,went to sleep.

*Leo's pov*

I waited until I heard splinters door shut and then waited a few extra minutes to make sure he really went to sleep. I slow crossed the room and slowly,very slowly, opened my door and praised Donnie in my head for oiling the doors all throught the lair because the squeaking was "annoying the crap put of him".

I slowly and carefully made my way across the lair until I was standing in front of the lab doors where my little brother was in. I know we aren't supposed to be in there but honestly if splinter thought that I was going to leave mikey all alone,though he is asleep from the medicine, then splinter was out of his mind. I walked up and grabbed a chair and put it beside Mikey's bed. I grabbed his hand and whispered in his ear, " your gonna get better soon little brother I just know it". I kiss him on the forehead before nodding off to sleep in my chair.

*Raph's pov*

I wait until I here splinter tell mikey goodnight the go to his own room. I then after a few minutes here another door opening and closing. Im guessing it was Leo going to go check on mikey. I know in the morning splinter will find all of us in there. I know for sure he will find me there. I slowly creep towards the lab door and open it to see Leo asleep in a chair beside mikey who had a peaceful look on his face as he sleep.

I slowly scoot him over and get on the bed and hold him to my chest. "once you get better I will always protect you. This much I promise to you." I murmur softly as I fall asleep.

*Donnie's pov*

I waited for about an hour before I even got out of bed because I knew that sensei could wake up and catch us then we would not be allowed to see mikey but I knew we where all still going to see him tonight. We all felt horrible about leaving him in the kraangs lair and him getting tortured by shredder. I don't know about the other guys but I am not letting mikey out of my site for a while.

I go to the lab and manage to open the door with barely to nothing noises. I go over and see raph and Leo already there and asleep. I wasn't very surprised at all. I go and check the machines that would tell when mikey would wake up and how he was feeling with his injuries and about his heart and all that kinds crap.

I hear a shifting noise,like someone was moving on the bed but I dismiss it as raph or Leo moving. I am going over Mikey's x-rays again when I hear someone calling me. "ummmm...donnie what are they doing?" and then cough.

"MIKEY!"

A/N:hey did I do that mikey almost dieing scene good? It doesn't feel that good but that is for y'all to decide. Anyway for the few people I mentioned mikey become slowly want to do suicide that will start happening in the next chapter. See y'all then. Also sorry for the late updates and stuff like that but I will definitely continue so if you like this story or any other story i have done don't worry.


End file.
